Open Your Eyes
by Mandy430
Summary: REVISED! Will Olivia Langdon and Sirius Black ever open their eyes to what's right in front of them? Or will their own stubborn egos get in the way? Or, perhaps... something more sinister? SBOC, JPLE, RLOC Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Olivia.

Chapter 1

A whistle blew loudly as Olivia Langdon traipsed her way through the swarming masses of muggles at King's Cross Station, all trying to board the train.

"Damn muggles." Liv muttered under her breath as a fat old man bumped her trunk, almost taking her over with it. As soon as she righted herself, she stood face to face with the red brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Taking a step back, Liv turned her trolley to face the barrier. She pushed her trunk and caged owl up to the wall and then straight through it. Glancing up, Olivia took in the sign that read "Platform 9 ¾" as well as a massive scarlet steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express plastered across the front. The very next second, a mass of flaming red hair engulfed her face and she was squeezed into a painfully tight hug. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, she clumsily returned the hug.

Stepping back, the red haired girl squealed, "Oh Liv, I've missed you so much! It's so good to be finally going back."

"We saw each other last month!" Liv laughed, shaking her head at Lily's ever-present enthusiasm. "How is your family?" She asked, even though she knew exactly the answer Lily was going to give.

"Mum and Dad are good, but Petunia's still as irritating as ever." Liv shook her head at her friend's predictability.

"Glad to hear it. Come on, let's go find Riley." Liv suggested, chuckling.

Together, they pulled their trunks over to the train and Liv stepped back to allow Lily to go first. Lily yanked her trunk up the stairs, and it banged loudly as it dropped against each step. Liv laughed as she casually leaned against her own trunk, enjoying the spectacle that was Lily's complete lack of upper body strength. Suddenly, Liv's trunk disappeared from beneath her arm and could feel herself falling in its wake. Stepping her foot out just in time, Liv straightened to see a mane of shaggy black hair and her trunk making its way up the steps without her. 'Mmmmm. Break me off a piece of that.' Liv thought crudely, watching as the boy's (more like _man's_) muscles flexed beneath his shirt. She quickly followed him onto the train and into the compartment that Lily had claimed. He pushed the trunk up on the rack as Liv watched, a predatory look making her striking features almost frightening. Resisting the urge to jump him on the spot, Liv settled for a sweet, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied in a deep voice, every bit as sexy as Liv had imagined. Finally, he turned around and Liv practically lost her breakfast all over the floor.

"Black?"

"See you around, Liv" He said seductively, brushing past her as he left their compartment. Liv slumped into the seat, feeling both excited and furious. On one hand, Liv hadn't had such powerful feelings for a boy since as far back as the beginning of sixth year. But she had a hard time swallowing that considering the other powerful feeling she harbored for him was nothing less than unadulterated loathing. She mentally berated herself for thinking such thoughts of a boy she could hardly stand.

"Liv?" Lily asked, staring at her friend in mild concern.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go find Riley? The trains about to leave," Lily replied, glancing at her watch.

"Oh! Right, sure." Liv followed Lily, leaving thoughts of Sirius Black in the compartment behind her.

Just down the corridor, Lily and Liv came across Riley, who was sitting in a compartment with only one other occupant, whose back was turned. 'This bloke must be pretty cute or Riley would not be blushing like that.' Liv thought, smiling to herself.

Lily opened the door, but the two seemed not to notice, they were deep in conversation.

"Ahem." Lily cleared her throat loudly.

Both occupants jumped in surprise. Riley looked up and blushed even more deeply, if that was even possible. The boy she was talking to turned around and faced the girls, flushing a deep scarlet that gave Riley a run for her money.

"Hello, Remus." Liv said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi Lily, Liv." He replied quietly, still blushing like mad.

"Don't you two look cozy." Liv stated bluntly smiling at the pair while subtly (at least she thought so) winking at Riley, who rolled her eyes.

"We have a compartment, Riley. Do you want to join us?" Lily asked politely.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. See you, Remus." Riley reluctantly bade goodbye. She grasped her trunk and followed her friends to their compartment.

They settled in for the long train ride, already trading stories from the last few weeks of their summer holiday. After spending the majority of the summer at Liv's father's estate, Lily and Riley had spent the rest of the summer with their families, enjoying the remaining time together before the start of term.

Pushing the slight twinge of jealousy away, Liv told her friends about the cute French bloke she had met while strolling along St. Tropez. She had accompanied her father on a business trip to France, but because he had to work most of the time, she had found entertainment elsewhere. Despite spending her first few days at the diving region of L'lle de Riou, Marseille, which was where her father was working, she traveled alone to the French Riviera for the remainder of her trip. This was where she met Adrien

"Ooer!" Lily exhaled, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Was he fit?" Riley asked, leaning towards Liv as if it were a matter of life and death.

"Beyond fit." Liv answered.

"How long did you two…you know?" Lily asked, smiling slyly and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"'Bout two weeks." Liv replied, laughing.

"Are you still—together?" Lily questioned skeptically, knowing all too well that long distance relationships never worked.

"Hell no. He was _French_."

Lily and Riley nodded as if that answered their question.

* * *

"Best. Feast. Ever." Riley sighed as she climbed into her four-poster bed. Liv laughed to herself. Riley was one of the smallest girls of their year, standing just over five foot two, but she could probably eat an elephant if she put her mind to it.

Lily and Liv crawled into their respective beds and immediately felt the effects of the feast overtaking them. Liv drifted to sleep, thinking dreamily about snogging Adrien on the beach in St. Tropez.

* * *

A/N: So I know that I haven't updated this story in like two years, but I was bored and I decided that if I was going to put my name on it, it had to be at least somewhat decent. So, I totally revised this chapter, as well as the plot and the personalities of the characters. I hope you like it! I'm working on all the others so they should be up soon too. PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liv shot bolt upright, gasping for breath. She had been having a dream and it was getting _hot_. She was on a beach in the South of France, St. Tropez with Adrien. But, as the scene progressed, the entire thing turned into a nightmare. The boy she was snogging in the sand transformed from sexy and French to annoying as hell and English.

"Christ." Liv muttered, rubbing her eyes, trying to wrench that image from her mind. "Fucking teenage hormones."

She pushed open the curtains around her four-poster, trying not to wake her roommates. It was still far too early for anyone to be awake yet, but Liv refused to close her eyes, knowing what might come if she did.

She showered quickly and dressed, hoping for some quiet time in the common room. Liv grabbed her rucksack and slung it over her shoulder. When she reached the common room, however, Liv groaned inwardly, seriously regretting waking up so early.

Sirius Black was lounging on the sofa in front of the fire, his eyes closed, and legs draped over the armrest.

'Of course he's here. So much for "quiet time in the common room,"' Liv thought grudgingly, tiptoeing past the couch. She was almost at the portrait hole—

"Good morning, love." Sirius whispered deeply in her ear, making her skin erupt in goose bumps. She spun around quickly to find Sirius standing not inches from her. He towered over her, his beautiful black hair still slightly damp and hanging in his sharp grey eyes. His shirt was only buttoned halfway, revealing his well-toned chest.

'Oh dear _God_,' Liv thought, forcing her eyes closed. 'Don't think about that dream, don't think about that dream,' she repeated in her head, refusing to revisit that recent nightmare. 'Was it a nightmare? Oh, fuck. Yes, yes, yes. It was a horrible, revolting nightmare.' Liv took a deep breath, her eyes flashing as she opened them. She pulled herself together long enough to throw him the meanest glare she could muster, turned on her heel and stalked through the portrait hole.

* * *

"Urgh! Double Potions, Transfiguration, _and_ double Arithmancy?" Liv growled. "I hate N.E.W.T.s!"

"Come on, Liv!" Lily said, trying to cheer her friend up. "This is our last year at Hogwarts! Make the most of it!"

Liv glowered at Lily, melting the smile off her face like gelato on a hot summer day. "We can't all be Lily Evans, Head Girl, and teacher's pet. You know McGonagall hates me and I can't help that Slughorn doesn't want me to be a part of his stupid club." Liv replied grudgingly.

Lily lifted her chin haughtily, "He admires my work ethic." she said, taking offense. Lily was a top member of Slughorn's 'stupid club,' even if it was only because she needed his glowing recommendation in a year's time.

"He adores you, Lily. I think if he could adopt you, he would." Riley chipped in. Riley was just as clever as Lily, but like Liv, Potions was not her best subject.

"Hurry up and finish; we mustn't be late for our first class of the new term!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Stop being so chipper. It's annoying." Liv complained. Feeling rushed, she shoveled the last of her Cheerios into her mouth, milk dripping down her chin and forming a small puddle on the table in front of her.

"Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?" Riley asked a look of utter revulsion on her face.

Totally serious, Liv turned to look at her friend, staring deep into her eyes. Her face broke into a broad grin forcing more milk to run from her mouth.

Trying desperately to hold back her laughter, Lily stood from the table and looked down at Liv. "It is truly a miracle that so many boys simply fall over themselves to date you." She stalked off with Riley, but as soon as their backs were turned, both were shaking with laughter.

"Wait for me!" Liv shouted after them, gathering her schedule and book bag. She caught up with them just as they exited the hall, still snickering.

* * *

Liv was sitting in the very back row of Potions doing her best to concoct the Draught of Living Death that Slughorn had instructed, but it was damn near impossible.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she muttered, just about ready to chuck her cauldron at Slughorn's ruddy head for making them do this on their first day back. She had stirred clockwise instead of anti-clockwise and the potion turned from a vibrant blue to bloody red. It smelled strongly of licorice, rotten eggs, and just a hint of poo.

"Having trouble, darling?" Sirius asked sweetly from beside her. To top off the glorious morning Liv was having, Slughorn allowed the class to choose their own seats for the term. Sirius chose the seat next to Liv. Of course. She silently cursed Lily and Riley, who got to class just before her and managed to work together.

Liv took a deep breath, trying to find her happy place, but ended up just inhaling the nauseating scent that was coming from her now hissing cauldron. She gagged, a look of revulsion now on her face. Gripping her glass stirring rod tightly, Liv turned to her table partner trying her hardest to stay calm.

"Hey, Black. Did you know that in Ancient Egypt those who prepared the bodies for the afterlife used rods similar to these?" She asked, holding up her stirring rod.

"Oh, really?" Sirius replied, raising his eyebrow and taunting her with a small smile.

"Yes! It's quite interesting! They would jam the rods up the dead bloke's nose," Liv gestured violently with the rod, "break into the skull, and then they took the rods and stirred up the brain so it was a bit like soup," She whipped it around in tiny circles. "After that, they would rip the brain out through the nose and put it in a jar so that it could be buried with the body."

"That_ is_ fascinating!" Sirius said, staring at Liv with a look that made her want to hit him.

"I could try it out on you, if you like." Liv offered casually. "You don't even have to be dead! Although, with a brain the size of yours, I don't imagine there would be much to pull out."

Slughorn passed in front of their table just then, taking a whiff of Liv's potion. He pulled back quickly, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Not quite, Ms. Langdon." He turned to Sirius' cauldron, which was simmering away, omitting the exact scent and precipitate described in the text. "Ah! Mr. Black! You've done it! Look here, ladies and gentlemen! This is how it's done!" Slughorn gave Sirius a thumbs up and Liv a look that said, 'he did it, now why couldn't you?'

"Not much to pull out, eh? More than you, I'd say." Sirius said snidely, nodding towards Liv's cauldron.

'Don't punch him, don't punch him, don't punch him' Liv repeated in her head, barely able to resist the urge.

The bell signaling the end of the lesson sounded and Liv quickly cleared her cauldron and gathered her things, desperate to be out of the dungeons and away from Sirius Black.

* * *

Liv flopped down onto the bench in the Great Hall, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It had been a _very_ long day. Black had not only been in Potions with Liv, but Transfiguration _and_ Arithmancy.

"I can't do it. I will be bald by the end of the term." Liv said dejectedly, tearing at her hair to emphasize her point.

"Don't do that, dear." Riley interjected. "Your hair is too pretty to waste! And I don't think you could pull of the baldy look." Liv just glowered. "Not to mention, no boy would want to date you if you looked like you had an egg for a head."

"Oh, shut up." Liv replied stiffly.

Always optimistic, Lily put her two sense in. "Maybe with all this time you and Sirius will be spending together, you can finally get over that childish hatred you have for one another." She smiled sweetly at the murderous look on Liv's face.

"The day I stop hating Black for what he did to me is the day you date James Potter." Liv replied nastily.

Lily glanced down the table at the Marauders, disgust creeping on her face. One of the boys pointed to the Slytherin table and, as if on cue, the rest burst out laughing.

"Ha! Fat chance."

"My point exactly." Liv said as she piled a large mound of Shepherd's Pie onto her plate.

"I don't even remember what it was he did to you." Riley put in, staring down the table at the boys, or more precisely, Remus.

"New subject." Liv said, a steely edge in her voice as she tried desperately to tug her mind back to the present. Her brain had been waging war with her hormones all day and it was driving her insane. For some reason, she couldn't help noticing how truly fantastic Black was looking this year. The end of fifth year and the entirety of sixth year she had refused to even glance his way. It was as if, all of a sudden, a light had switched on inside her and she couldn't seem to keep him out of the back of her mind. He was lurking there, like an old, moldy sandwich just waiting to be eaten. You take a tentative bite, and then BAM! The food poisoning hits you and you're on the ground, regurgitating that vile sandwich you call Sirius Black.

As much as she tried to fight it, Liv's thoughts drifted back to fifth year…

* * *

A/N: PLEASE review! I know you are lurking out there, do it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liv remembered the day very clearly…

It had been an abnormally warm Saturday in May of Liv's fifth year at Hogwarts. She had shed her school robes and was wearing a pair of quite short, distressed jean shorts and a white v-neck tee. Liv, Riley, and Lily were sitting along the edge of the lake enjoying the sun that was so rare.

"I love the heat," Liv sighed as she closed her eyes and lay back, savoring the warmth on her bare legs and arms. "I wish I could just live on an island in the Pacific and be done with it."

"So are you going to tell us about him or are we going to have to force it out of you?" Riley asked, opening one eye and peering over at Liv.

"What are you talking about?" Liv asked innocently.

"Oh, come on Liv! You've been "studying" in the library every single night for the past week." Lily said, propping herself up so she could glare down at Liv.

"What's wrong with studying?" Liv looked between Riley and Lily, her eyes wide. "I want to keep my marks up this year. After all, I may need my professors to recommend me for a job in the near future."

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Liv." Riley said scornfully. "We know you've been sneaking off to snog some boy and we want to know who he is."

Liv sat up quickly. "I am appalled!" She exclaimed, placing one hand over her heart in dramatically false dismay. "Have you been talking about me behind my back?"

Lily and Riley rolled their eyes at the exact same time, knowing that secretly, Liv loved the attention.

"Just tell us already!" Lily exclaimed, inching closer. "You know you want to."

"I'm sorry, ladies. I don't kiss and tell." Liv replied, lying back down on the spongy grass.

"Fine." Riley stated, knowing all too well that Liv would spill in five…four…three…two…

"Oh, alright!" Liv gave in, a smile behind her false exasperation. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "You got me. His name is Jacob Reed and, wow. He is gorgeous." She giggled. "A keeper for sure. He's a seventh year Gryffindor and he's a Beater for Quidditch. And let me tell you, being on the team has done him well." Liv sighed, imagining his well sculpted….everything.

"So are we taking bets on how long this is going to last?" Lily asked Riley.

Liv narrowed her eyes, appalled at their callousness. She huffed angrily. "Oh go away. You're hogging my sun." Liv said meanly, clearly upset that they had no faith in her ability to hold on to a man.

"Don't be so sensitive! We're just joking!" Riley said, snickering.

"There is a good chance Jake is _the one_." Liv said dramatically, dropping her voice to a note of complete seriousness.

Lily and Riley looked at each other, then at Liv and the three burst into laughter at the sheer absurdity of the statement.

"Whatever, he is a fantastic snogger. And we have a 'date' later tonight." Liv said nonchalantly, laying back and closing her eyes.

"A date?" Lily asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. Unless there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, dates at Hogwarts consisted of snogging in a broom cupboard in a deserted hallway.

"Yeah." Liv replied. "Sort of, we were just going to study in the library later."

Riley and Lily snorted in unison. They all knew that the 'study in the library' meant 'snog in the Restricted Section.'

Liv glared, her eyes flashing over at her two so-called best friends. "I am aghast that you think so little of me." Liv pretended to look offended but the smile that was glimmering in her eyes gave her away.

"You are such a slag." Riley said, shaking her head and laughing. But that wasn't true and Riley knew it. Liv was usually very careful with who she dated and certainly didn't snog just anyone.

Even at the beginning of her fifth year, it was pretty obvious to most of the boys at Hogwarts that Liv was something special. She was growing into an incredibly attractive young woman, as in, her future could easily lie in the realm of Victoria's Secret modeling. She was stunning, and the blokes knew it. Yet Liv wasn't quite as aware as the majority of the population at Hogwarts was.

"Oi! Liv!" Someone shouted from around the other side of the lake. Liv looked over to see Sirius jogging towards her, surprisingly alone.

"Hey, Black" Liv said as he sat down next to her in the grass.

Liv and Sirius had been very close friends since the beginning of First Year. Liv shared her secrets with Sirius, and Sirius shared his secrets with Liv. Although Lily and Riley had been her best friends from their start at Hogwarts, it was Sirius she was closest to.

"You want to go swimming later? The lake is really warm."

"Sure," Liv replied. It was nice to spend time with Sirius. They always had fun together.

"I have Quidditch practice in like ten minutes. You want to meet here after? Around three o'clock?"

"Yep," Liv answered, giving Sirius a wink. He hauled himself from the grass, giving Liv's knees a shove as he got up.

"Later!" Sirius shouted as he ran off in the direction of the Quidditch locker rooms.

* * *

Liv was in her dormitory with Riley and Lily, yanking her shorts back on over the black bikini bottoms she just changed into.

"So how much do you know about this Jacob bloke?" Lily asked Liv, who was now rummaging in her trunk for black bikini top that matched the bottoms.

"Enough." Liv said slightly defensively, her voice muffled by the clothes she was digging through.

"I've heard he's a total player," Riley interjected, slightly skeptical of the fact that he was a seventh year who everyone knew had a reputation for getting into girl's skirts with his charming personality and devastatingly good looks. He was the seventh year version of Sirius Black.

Lily's mothering instinct snapped into place, immediately feeling the need to protect Liv. "Maybe you shouldn't date a seventh year, Liv. You don't want to get a bad reputation…"

"Merlin, Lily! I can take care of myself! I'm not a child." Liv said somewhat angrily, exasperated that her best friend was acting like her mother.

Lily and Riley exchanged nervous glances. Neither one of them wanted to see their friend get taken advantage of. But the truth was, Liv was very strong. She _could_ take care of herself, especially when it came to men. But they still worried about the effect Jacob might have on her. Especially with the plans they had later that evening.

"Found it!" Liv stood up, the bikini top dangling from her polished finger. The worried looks dropped from her friends faces as she smiled at them in triumph.

Once she changed into the rest of her swimsuit, she pulled her t-shirt back on and dashed out the door. "Bye!" She shouted as she bounded down the stairs.

* * *

Sirius was already swimming when Liv got to the lake.

"Black!" Liv shouted out to his floating figure. He turned as she pulled off her shirt and threw it to the ground. Her shorts slid down her legs and she stepped out of them, already running towards the lake. She took a flying leap towards Sirius, splashing him with the water she displaced from her cannonball. She surfaced, laughing at the angry look on his face. But upon closer inspection Liv realized that his eyes held no mirth and the anger was real.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked, taken aback by his abrupt emotional response. "I thought you _wanted_ to go swimming…"

Liv had only seen that look in his eyes once before: back in third year, Tommy Austin had relentlessly pestered Liv for nearly a month before he actually tried to kiss her. She punched him in the nose. Sirius found out and beaten the pulp out of Tommy. The boy never approached Liv again.

Sirius' jaw was clenched and he refused to look Liv in the eye.

"Sirius! Are you okay?" Liv asked worriedly, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. With the exception of Lily and Riley, Sirius was her best friend and his attitude was uncharacteristic.

He shrugged her hand off sharply and moved further away from Liv's questioning face. When he opened his eyes, they flashed with anger and hurt. As soon as their eyes met, the anger seemed to dissipate to nothing but a smoldering ember lurking behind his gaze.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Sorry." Sirius smiled an unnervingly genuine smile that almost washed away Liv's concern. Almost.

But she didn't push. Instead, she swam over to him and shoved his head under water with all her might, her laughter resonating across the lake. She swam away quickly, knowing that Sirius would get her back as soon as he surfaced.

Suddenly, she felt two hands grasp her waist and yank her below the water. She screamed as she was pulled beneath the surface, immediately opening her eyes to find Sirius. He was looking at her in amusement, shaking with silent laughter. She dove after him, shoving him in the chest. She swam behind him, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing two fistfuls of his hair. He pulled both of them above the water, desperate for air. Liv was still perched upon his back, holding on to his jet black hair.

"What are you going to do now?" Liv whispered into his ear, reveling in his inability to move.

Sirius reached up, grasping her wrists to free her hands from his hair. Liv gasped when she saw the state of his hands. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, as if he had gotten in a fight.

"What the bloody hell did you do to your hands?" Liv asked him incredulously, gently releasing his hair and taking his right hand into her own and examining it more closely.

"Nothing," Sirius replied, pulling his hand from hers.

She removed her legs from around his waist, and swam around so that she could face him. "Sirius! You don't actually think so low of me that I would actually believe that? What is wrong with you? Why is your hand all beat up? Did you get in a fight?" Liv asked, genuinely concerned.

Sirius looked down at her eyes and Liv could see that there was an internal war waging within him. And then….

He kissed her.

It was out of the blue and took Liv completely by surprise. But the fact that she found herself kissing him back was what honestly surprised her. All that existed in the world was this incredible heat generated between the two of them as Sirius' lips moved across her own. They made their way down her neck and a groan of pleasure filled the air that Liv realized with a shock was her own. Sirius' lips captured hers once more and the heat intensified. She pushed her hands into his hair, pulling his face as closed to hers as possible. His arm wound around her waist and pulled her flush against him, forcing goose bumps up the length of her body at the direct contact of their skin. If he wasn't holding her up, she would surely have slipped below the surface. Liv had never felt this way when snogging anyone, including Jacob. This name stirred something in the back of her mind. Liv's eyes flew open, reality taking hold once more. Jacob!

Liv abruptly pulled her lips from Sirius' and pushed her hands against his chest. He floated away slowly, his arms slipped from her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Liv whispered as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the powerful emotions that his kiss brought to the surface. She refused to look into his eyes, afraid they would draw her back in.

He ran his tongue across his slightly swollen lips, pushing his damp hair from his eyes. "Seemed to me like you enjoyed it," Sirius responded, his eyes smoldering.

"Well, I…I…" Liv faltered. She had a hard time lying to Sirius, especially the way he was looking at her now. "I didn't!" She broke his gaze and swam to the edge of the lake. She pulled herself out of the water, grabbed her clothes and ran towards the castle without a backwards glance.

* * *

'What the fuck?' Liv thought, images from the lake playing through her mind at warp speed. She was walking back to her dormitory, so wrapped up in her own emotions that she didn't even realize she was carrying her clothes. Her hair was dripping wet and she was still in her bikini. She passed through the portrait hole, unaware of the derisive look she was receiving from the Fat Lady. Several wolf whistles and catcalls echoed around the common room as Liv passed through, as well as hushed whispers and scathing looks from several girls.

When Liv finally reached her dormitory, Lily and Riley were nowhere to be found. She slumped to the floor, utterly confused. Thoughts flew like wildfire through her mind: 'Why had Sirius broken the boundary between friends and more than? Had something sparked this? Has he liked me all along? Or is he just playing with me?'

Liv sat in front of the door for a good hour before she realized that she was meeting Jacob in five minutes. She changed quickly and pulled her now dry and wavy hair into a messy bun. There was no time for a shower. She grabbed her book bag and dashed to the library, dreading the possibility of the truth spilling unwarranted from her mouth. But when she finally saw Jacob, she was struck speechless.

There was an angry bruise that covered the left side of his face, starting at his black eye. His lip was split and he had a small cut and a surrounding bruise over his right eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" Liv whispered as she reached him, her hand gently reaching up to touch his wrecked face.

Jake's eyes met hers, a scowl overtaking his features. "Your bloody friend Black." He replied, practically spitting the words.

"Sirius did this to you?" She gasped, now understanding his bruised and bloody hands. "Why?" Bewilderment was etched in her features.

"I don't know, Liv." Jake spit. "Ask Black." He walked away, leaving Liv behind, completely and utterly confused.

* * *

A/N: This is only half of the story! It was getting kind of long so I wanted to cut the chapter off and put the rest of it in the next one. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Black?" Liv shouted, fury etched in every last syllable. Liv stormed up to the lazy bastard that was sprawled out on one of the massive couches in the Gryffindor common room. She was practically shaking with rage.

"I thought you might be coming back for more, love." Sirius replied, roguishly. A lazy smile spread across his haughty face.

"Haha." Liv laughed, her face and voice completely devoid of humor. "You think you're so bloody clever. Jake Reed looks like he was beaten with a goddamn bludger. And when I asked him about it, you want to know what he said?"

"I'm _sure_ you are going to tell me, darling." Sirius said, somehow managing to insert a swagger into his tone.

If Liv wasn't so furious with him, that comment might have stung. "He tells me to 'ask Black.' Now, I can't imagine how _you_ would know why his face looked like it was trampled by a horde of trolls, can you?"

"I haven't the foggiest." Sirius replied. The exaggerated bewilderment in his voice made Liv want to shove her wand up his nose.

"Screw you, Black." Liv snarled quietly before stalking out of the common room.

* * *

A pint of Ben & Jerry's in one hand and a spoon in the other, Liv sat in the kitchens, brooding. For the life of her she could not understand why Sirius, one of her best friends would just up and kiss her. But what really irked her was the timing of it all. Something must have happened at Quidditch practice for Sirius mood to shift so drastically. But the fact that he kissed her right after made her think that the something that happened at Quidditch practice might have had to do with her. But what could have happened that made him want to kiss her? They had been best friends for five years for Merlin's sake! And she had a gut feeling that Jake's wrecked face had something to do with Black's bruised and bloodied hands.

"Men." Liv muttered under her breath, hopping off the stool she was sitting on. She was determined to get to the bottom of this mess.

When she finally found Jake, he was sitting by the lake, looking out over the water. He seemed to be even more irate than before. Slightly unnerved, Liv approached him hesitantly. She sat in the grass across from him, worried that one false move might set him off.

"What happened, Jake?" She asked gently, reaching out to hold his hand. He pulled his hand from her grasp, refusing to look her in the eye. Under the anger, he seemed almost embarrassed. This in and of itself was truly unusual, catching Liv off guard.

"_Sirius fucking Black_ is what happened, Liv." Jake replied angrily. "Everybody was joking around in practice today when all of a sudden, he starts wailing on me. I was caught totally off guard; otherwise I would have fought back." He paused. "And won." He added as an afterthought.

Liv pondered this, wondering what Jake must have said in order to provoke such a strong reaction in Sirius. He was a fiercely protective friend; perhaps Jake had insulted one of his friends. Deciding to leave it at that, and slightly concerned that he would blow up on her, Liv kissed Jake on the cheek and returned to the castle.

* * *

Liv sighed, sick of going back and forth between the two idiots that dragged her into this mess. Despite how angry she was at Sirius, he was her friend and deserved to be heard as well. 'If he doesn't act like a conceited git again' Liv thought darkly.

She found Sirius in the same position he was in before, only this time his eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. Seriously contemplating conjuring a bucket of water and dousing him with it, she settled for the option that wouldn't get her an even worse revenge later. She pushed on his chest, shaking violently until he awoke. His eyes flew open and then narrowed, his face sinking into a scowl as soon as he saw Liv.

"Get up, dude." She said as she stood over him, her arms crossed angrily. He pulled himself into a sitting position and Liv sat down next to him, her legs crossing Indian style as she turned to face him.

"Okay, Sirius. Can you please be honest with me?" Liv pleaded, looking at Sirius, whose face visibly softened at the sound of her voice. "What happened at Quidditch practice today?"

Sirius hesitated, uncertainty etched in his features. His eyes searched the floor for several minutes, as if the carpet held the answer he was looking for. Liv waited patiently until he finally spoke up. "Reed was being an asshole in practice. He kept on telling James that he was doing everything all wrong. He was basically telling the team what to do, undermining James' authority, being a real dick. So I beat the shit out of him."

"You hit him when his back was turned?" Liv asked, disbelief coloring her tone. Sirius wasn't one to fight dirty.

"No! It was a fair fight." Sirius paused. "Reed just got his ass handed to him." He smirked, his ego visibly inflating. But there was something else lurking behind Sirius' eyes, except Liv couldn't quite decipher exactly what it was.

* * *

The next evening, Liv met up with Jake after curfew. She snuck out of her dormitory and headed to the hidden passageway on the third floor they had agreed to meet in. Jake was already there when she arrived. He immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him roughly. His lips crashed down on hers and he pushed her against the wall. Liv gasped as the rough stone dug into her back. She tried to pull her face from him but he was too aggressive; he wouldn't let her go. She pressed her hands to his chest and shoved him away.

"What is wrong with you?" Liv asked angrily; she did _not_ like to be manhandled.

"Nothing, Liv," Jake said lazily, but she could see that his eyes were having a hard time focusing on her face.  
"Are you drunk?" Liv looked into his face, his features looked sloppy and he smelled of alcohol. She resisted the urge to slap him, knowing all too well that it would only set him off. "Night, Jake." Liv said curtly, stalking out of the passageway. She was fed up with this kid. He really needed to grow up.

She heard him stumbling along behind her, trying to catch up. Liv spun around; slightly worried he was going to hurt himself.

"Get back here!" He shouted after her, tumbling into a statue of armor sending pieces down the corridor. The metallic clanging echoed off the walls and Liv flinched. She did not want to get caught roaming the castle after curfew with a boy two years older than her. "You know you want some more of this, you filthy slag." Jake hollered, slurring his words.

"You fucking bastard" Liv whispered, stalking up to his slightly swaying figure. "Are you sure you want to go there?" She asked, her deadly voice quiet and controlled.

"_I_ can control myself," Jake replied, his face serious and his tone accusatory. "Fucking two blokes at once? Real classy, Liv."

His words stung as if he had slapped her.

Realization gripped her harshly. "Who told you?" She breathed, her eyes flashing in anger and embarrassment.

"One of my mates. He saw you fornicating with that bastard at the lake, practically naked. Why do you think he snogged you? To get back at _me_."She was reeling. That last statement didn't make any sense but the sobriety with which he said it in his completely inebriated state almost made her believe him. She staggered away from Reed, knowing that if she stayed around him for much longer his wrecked face was going to be the least of his problems. "See you around, Jake." Liv said. She turned and walked away, unsettled to say the least. Confusion fogged her brain. She no longer understood the relationship she had with Sirius and somewhere, deep down, knew that his actions might just be unforgivable.

Her ego had been wounded, her dignity slightly broken, and worst of all, Liv's friendship with Sirius had shattered.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Back to the present next chapter! I'm not sure yet what it's going to be about though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Shepherd's Pie that was on her plate had turned cold, but Liv's appetite had disappeared.

A year and a half later, Liv and Sirius were no longer friends. Liv's happy memories of their friendship lingered but Black's actions remained a sharp memory that Liv couldn't forget. She still wasn't sure if she could forgive black for using her to get back at Reed. It didn't seem like him to do such a thing to one of his friends, but screwing over a girl was generally on his daily to-do list. Screwing a girl definitely was.

"Liv!" Lily and Riley were calling her name, trying to retrieve her attention. Lily waved her hand in front of Liv's face until she finally noticed.

"Oh. Sorry." Liv apologized. Her eyes seemed to refocus as she pushed the food around her plate. Her mind was clearly elsewhere. Lily and Riley exchanged knowing glances. Both of them remembered when Liv and Sirius had their falling out, they just had no idea what it was about. Liv had been subtly depressed for about a week after the incident, but she put on a good show for her friends. But they both knew how hard it was for Liv to lose her best friend.

"So I hear there's a Hogsmeade visit in a few weeks." Riley said, trying desperately to cheer Liv up. "Have anyone in mind you want to go with?" She asked, looking pointedly at Liv.

She stared blankly at Riley, but Lily piped in. "Oh Liv'll have a date in no time. Have you ever gone to Hogsmeade alone?" she asked. Liv almost always had a date when they took the trips to the small town just off the Hogwarts campus but somehow managed to split her time between Lily and Riley and her date.

"I'll just go with you guys!" Liv replied, her mood returning to normal. Despite her very close relationship with her two best friends, Liv was a very private person and her deepest secrets remained her own. She planned on keeping this weird Sirius situation to herself until it went the hell away. Which it would. It had to. She couldn't deal with these feelings for Sirius much longer. It hadn't even been an entire day and she was already on the verge of losing it.

* * *

The three of them retired to the library for a depressing first night of schoolwork to complete. They chose a table at the back of the library, a quiet and secluded spot to hopefully get their work done.

It was nearing midnight when the Madam Pince started coming to each of the tables, warning the students that the library was soon to be closed.

"Finished." Lily stated proudly, collecting her parchment and quills and placing them in her rucksack. Liv just glared; she still had part of Transfiguration essay and Arithmancy problems left to complete for Wednesday. 'Fucking N.E.W.T.S.' she thought angrily, knowing that she would just have more work piled on tomorrow.

"How do you always manage to get your work done?" Riley asked Lily, both awed and somewhat agitated.

"Fast worker, I guess" Lily replied, smiling slightly to herself. "Do you need help?" She asked, looking down at the work Riley and Liv had yet to complete.

"No," Riley answered, her voice sullen.

* * *

After another day of class, Liv had just about had it. Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes had pretty much fried her brain. After working in the library till midnight for the second night in a row, Liv had retired to the common room so she could finish the ridiculous work load her professors had mercilessly assigned. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. Liv's eyes hurt, her hand was sore from writing, and the fire was nothing more than a few smoldering embers.

'Just a few more problems,' she thought to herself. 'Just get them done and you can sleep.' The full moon was shining in the window, bright and beautiful, staring back at her mockingly.

'Finally!' Liv thought as she finished the final problem. She closed her books and placed everything back in her bag, standing up from the table. Just as she was about to ascend the stairs to the girls dormitory, she heard the portrait hole swing open and hushed whispers coming from the darkened corner. Spinning around, she came face to face with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The looks on their faces told her quite clearly that they did not expect to see her standing there. The situation would have been quite normal under other circumstances. Liv knew the trouble those boys got into on a regular basis. But the state they were in was what truly astonished her. Their clothes were torn and bloody, faces bruised and scratched, Pettigrew was cradling his left hand, which seemed to have a broken finger, and Potter appeared to be limping.

"What the bloody hell happened to you lot?" Liv asked, complete bewilderment etched in her tone.

The three of them had the exact same look on their faces: that of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

* * *

A/N: So! I've gone back and edited everything, making sure it was as close to perfect as I could manage. That memory from the last two chapters will come back later with even further explanation! Sorry this chapter's so short, it's a bit of a filler for now. I have a ton of ideas but I'm at a bit of a standstill so hopefully I'll get something more up soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liv was a troublemaker. She wasn't afraid to admit that she had probably spent almost as much time in detention as the Marauders had. This was most likely the reason she was so close to Sirius when they first arrived at Hogwarts—kindred spirits. In all honesty, Liv by no means a model student the way Lily was. But the fact that most of her professors really liked her because of her enthusiasm in class and great marks made it difficult for any of them to give her much more than detention. She was even caught smoking weed once by the Forbidden Forest with Sirius in fifth year and she was only given two weeks of detention. Though it was probably a good thing that it wasn't Professor McGonagall that caught them, she would have been expelled for sure. McGonagall seemed to have a particular contempt for Liv, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

The Marauders had the same kind of record. Liv could hardly count the times she had gotten in trouble with the four of them. But the trouble they seemed to be in now did not reflect that of their usual stupidity. It seemed dangerous. And that seriously worried Liv.

"What the bloody hell happened to you lot?" She asked, examining the three even more closely. Remus was noticeably absent, which also made Liv question what on Earth they had been up to. "Where's Lupin?" She asked. The four boys were practically chained at the hip, seeing one without the rest was entirely uncharacteristic.

Like a well-rehearsed line, Potter and Black blurted at the same time, "Visiting his mum, she's quite ill." Liv narrowed her eyes, not believing them for a second. She glanced at Peter, who was looking at his feet, still cradling his broken finger.

"You three look like shit." Liv stated flatly, walking closer to Peter, who looked up at her approach. She reached out and took his hand gently, making sure not to move his broken finger. He was about to pull his hand away but before he could react, Liv muttered a quick spell and his finger snapped back into place with a sickening crunch making Peter wince. "Thanks, Liv," he said, a small smile on his face as he flexed his fingers.

Examining the three of them, Liv almost felt like a mother catching her kids sneaking home drunk. Liv decided "You know what? I don't even want to know. I'm too tired for this." She gave each of them a somewhat worried glance, making them smile communally in reassurance. "Night." Liv said, turning and ascending the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

"Liv! Get up!" Lily was shouting at Liv, who was buried beneath her covers, trying to block out the sound of her voice.

"Go away." She replied, her voice muffled by her blankets. Suddenly, the blankets disappeared and light flooded her eyelids. Liv's eyes flew open, anger flushing her face. Lily stood over her, one hand on her hip and the other holding the corner of Liv's covers. She groaned, curling in to a ball.

"Liv, you have ten minutes before class."

Liv jumped up, now fully awake. And slightly dizzy from getting up too quickly. "What the—bloody—fucking—hell!" She managed to get out, running to her trunk and pulling clothes out. Lily raised her eyebrows, laughing at Liv's mostly incoherent word choice. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why didn't you wake me!"

"We tried!" Lily replied indigently. "Before and after breakfast. You wouldn't get up. We thought you were dead." Liv flashed her a dirty look, still searching through her trunk.

"Why can't I find a bra!" She shouted, flinging her clothes all over the room.

"There's one under your bed, Liv." Riley replied, pointing over by her nightstand.

"Did Alice and Paige leave already? Did they borrow my stuff or something?" Liv thought out loud, searching the rest of the room for any sign of her wardrobe.

"Yeah, they're at breakfast already. See you in class, Liv. Can't be late." Riley said, closing the door behind her and Lily.

"Ugh!" Liv grabbed the bra and yanked on the rest of her clothes, fully aware that this bra was most likely visible through her white oxford shirt. "Where are all my clothes?" Liv looked around bewildered. She was wearing probably half of her uniform: she couldn't find her jumper, her tights, or a nude bra. But she didn't have time to think about that right now. She grabbed her satchel from the floor and dashed down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

The bell signaling the beginning of class sounded just as Liv skidded to a halt outside Slughorn's classroom. She quietly opened the door, receiving a stern look from Professor Slughorn and took her seat.

He explained the potion and finished, "You and your partner will be making only one potion today. You may begin" Slughorn instructed the class.

Liv opened her book, flipping to the right page. She groaned, looking at the complex potion that was laid out before her.

"My cauldron or yours?" Liv jumped, looking at her partner.

"Ugh. You again." Liv stated flatly, having forgotten that Black was her partner. "Mine." She put her cauldron up on the bench, turning back to her book and scanning the instructions. Sirius disappeared to the ingredients cupboard while Liv lit the fire beneath their cauldron. Sirius returned, his arms full of various items. He dropped them next to the cauldron and took his seat, a small, mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" Liv asked, search his stupid face for the source of his stupid little smile.

"Nice bra." Sirius said, clearly trying very hard to contain his laughter.

Liv's eyes narrowed, glaring at Sirius, pissed that he could see right through her shirt.

"Yes, well I was up quite late last night." Liv replied, looking over at him with a knowing glower, making his smile melt slightly. "I woke up late and this was the only one I could find."

"No, don't get me wrong! Electric blue is definitely your color. But…" Sirius hesitated, as if he was toying with the idea of telling her something. He almost looked like he didn't want to say anything because he was enjoying watching her squirm. "…Your shirt's unbuttoned." He finally finished, his face splitting into a wide smile, eyes dancing.

Liv's eyes flashed and dropped to her shirt. It was indeed unbuttoned. In her haste this morning, she had forgotten to fasten the last two buttons and a good half of her bright blue bra was showing. "Shit." Liv muttered, hands rushing to button her shirt. But she could only fasten it partially, the top two buttons had popped off and were nowhere to be found. "Of course." Liv grumbled, simply delighted with how this morning was turning out. It was a little better, but she was still showing far more of her chest than she ever did while wearing her uniform. Liv looked over at Sirius, who was grinning at her like an idiot. She glared, knowing he enjoyed that far too much. "Thanks." Liv said grudgingly, under her breath, hoping he didn't hear her.

"What was that, love?" Sirius asked, still smiling and leaning closer to her. Liv rolled her eyes, fully aware that he heard her the first time.

"Oh, sod off. I know you heard me." Liv replied crossly. "Start slicing the sopophorous bean," she instructed, looking at the instructions in _Advanced Potion-Making_.

With Black's help, the two of them managed top marks for their potion. But as soon as class was over, Liv scurried from the room, desperate to change her clothes.

* * *

Liv was on the receiving end of a collection of looks from the majority of the population of Hogwarts all morning. The looks ranged from snide attention from several girls to wolf-whistles and outright ogling from the boys.

Despite the fact that Liv was absolutely starving, she skipped lunch in order to go back to her dormitory so she could change out of her vibrant bra. A particularly catty sixth year girl took one look at her in the bustling corridor and shouted for the entire hallway to hear, "Slag!" Liv didn't even look at her as she passed, merely flipped her the bird and carried on to the portrait hole.

When she finally reached her the girl's dormitory, Liv began tearing through her things, determined to find the clothes that were most definitely missing. She dumped her trunk out onto her bed, throwing back everything that wasn't part of her uniform. She found a pair of black tights that were buried in one of her combat boots, so she yanked them out and pulled them on. But after looking through all of her things, she absolutely could not find her jumpers or any bras.

"Urgh!" she shouted, truly frustrated at this point. She scanned the room, looking for any sign of her things. Just as she was about to give up and leave, Liv noticed the strap of one of her favorite bras. It was emerald in colour with black lace and it was sticking out of the corner of the trunk of one the girls she shared a dormitory with: Paige. Liv approached her trunk and crouched down to examine the strap. Yep. It was most definitely hers.

'What the bloody hell?' Liv thought, utterly confused. There was an agreement between the five girls that they could share clothes, but asking first was a must. And Liv certainly didn't recall allowing Paige to borrow anything, much less one her favorite undergarments. So Liv opened the trunk and buried beneath Paige's clothes she found a myriad of her own clothes. All of her jumpers, some of her skirts, a few pairs of tights, most of her oxford shirts, several of her knickers, and every last one of her bras.

"Fucking bitch!" Liv muttered, fury overtaking her. She gathered all of her clothes and stuffed them back in her own trunk, locking the padlock with her wand. Looking around for anything else that might be hers, Liv noticed the corner of something sticking out from under the mattress of Paige's four poster. Checking over her shoulder, Liv walked over and pulled it from under the mattress. It was a book, a diary to be exact. A spiteful smile on her face, Liv began flipping through the journal, looking for anything that might point her as to why her psycho roommate was a fucking klepto. As she flipped through the pages, Liv found her name to be scribbled in several entries. From what she gathered, Paige had developed quite the hatred for Liv over the years, though she couldn't imagine why. They had never really been close, but as roommates they mutually tolerated each other. Apparently Liv was "an entitled bitch" who "slept her way around Hogwarts," using "Love Potions to get men to shag her," and "turned the entire population of Hogwarts boys into a puddle of useless teenage hormones" that "could only think with their dicks."

"I'm quite the slag," Liv observed, finding this both highly amusing and entirely infuriating. She couldn't figure out why in Merlin's name this girl had cultivated such a powerful loathing for Liv. She flipped back to the beginning of the diary and was about to shove it back where it came from when something caught her eye. On the very first page, a heart was drawn with the words "Sirius Black" in the center. On the next page, "Mrs. Paige Black" was scribbled several times.

"This girl is really bloody weird." Liv muttered, shoving the stupid book back where it came from.

Just as she was about to change and leave, a vindictive smile formed on Liv's face—she had a plan.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, dolls! Please review! I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


End file.
